A current intelligent mobile communication terminal supports a landscape displaying mode and a portrait displaying mode of applications, where the landscape or portrait displaying mode may be set manually after a user runs a corresponding application. In another technology, it is mainly automatically detected that the mobile communication terminal device is currently in a vertical or horizontal direction through a gravity sensor inside the mobile communication terminal to automatically switch displaying of the application to a landscape or portrait manner. For example, when an Android™ mobile phone works in a normal portrait manner, a user launches an application A, and according to the gravity sensor, the application A displays an interface in a portrait manner. However, due to the operational habit and the applicability degree of the user, the user wants a display in a horizontal direction and perform operations, so by placing the mobile phone in a lateral direction, the user makes, through the gravity sensor, the application A automatically switch to a landscape mode for displaying.
Whether the interface of the application the mobile communication terminal is displayed in the landscape or portrait displaying mode can be set manually after the corresponding application is run. The gravity sensor automatically detects that the mobile communication terminal device is currently in a vertical or horizontal direction so as to automatically switch the displaying of the application in a landscape or portrait manner. In practical applications, the mobile communication terminal is slow in response and a case of false switching frequently occurs. Sometimes, the screen is switched upon an unintentional movement while sometimes no response occurs at all. Therefore, requirements of the user cannot be met and the technology is not human friendly enough.